


blissful night

by orphan_account



Series: fluffs and ships <3 [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, OTP Feels, Time Travelling Lesbians, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madoka was sheltered, and Homura was afraid of rejection. Little did they know how easy it would be once they realize and make peace with the insecurities of one another.





	blissful night

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if my writing sucks btw this is my first attempt at fluff.  
> Enjoy the pureness of Homura and madoka being cute together~"  
> also my english is kinda shitty so im sorry

Madoka put her tiny hands on her hips. "C'mon, Homura-chan, you should've told me! You made me so nervous for nothing... Ahaa..."  
They were on the couch downstairs in Homura's apartment, and their conversations got... a little strange, to put it lightly. While they've been dating for a month now, they've never even kissed. Madoka was too sheltered to make the first move, and Homura was also too nervous. She's never gotten this far with Madoka in her life, and she didn't want to mess it up now.

But, after opening up to Madoka about it, Homura was surprised how easily Madoka was to agree to it. Well, there was consent on both sides, so Homura didn't want to hold back any longer. "Madoka," She said.  
"H-Homura?" Madoka asked, surprised by her demanding tone, although she had to admit, she was enjoying it.  
"Open your legs," Homura instructed, and Madoka stared at her, freaking out inside. She was very new to the sex scene and hasn't even tried masturbating before. But if her first was Homura... she may just be okay...  
Homura noticed the anxiety in Madoka's eyes, so she made her expression gentle. "It's okay Madoka, I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with..."  
Madoka put her hands on her hips.

"NO, Homura. I want you to take advantage of me. Do whatever you want~"

  
Homura's eyes widened. "R-Really?" She asked, surprised.  
Yes! Madoka insisted. "Take advantage of me, please! I want you... so bad!"  
Homura grinned a sly grin. "Then," She said in a demanding voice. "Open your legs."  
Madoka obeyed. Homura grabbed her legs and pushed them down onto the couch. Madoka squealed out, feeling Homura's cold hands on her thighs. Madoka was wearing her school uniform, as it was a Friday night. She had told her mother she was spending the night with friends, so her mom wasn't worried. little did the lady know that Madoka was up to this...  
Homura wiggled her finger on Madoka's panties, teasing her. "Ah-ah! That tickles, Homura!" Madoka exclaimed, kicking her thighs in the air. Homura smirked and stuck out her tongue, and began to lick the panties. Then, she planted soft kisses up Madoka's inner thighs, licking them up and down as well. Madoka moaned out in pleasure, as this just felt so...so...so good!!!  
Homura had yet to pull her panties down, and Madoka's juices were already beginning to wet the panties. Homura was feeling a little sadistic though, so she decided to make Madokami wait a little longer. She pressed her lips to Madoka's upper thigh and sucked, sucking as hard as she could, forming a hickey on Madoka's inner thigh. Madoka's juices had ruined the panties by now, so Homura ripped them off, as well as her own.  
She stuck her fingers inside Madoka's clit, wiggling them around a little, feeling the sweet, wet juices inside. Then, she put her mouth inside, her tongue exploring the inside of Madoka's clit and memorizing every crevice, lapping up the juices like a hungry animal, eating Madoka out like she was starving. The juices kept on flowing, and Madoka was moaning like crazy, Homura enjoyed every minute of it. Homura pulled off Madoka's top and used her free hands to play with her breasts as she continued to eat her out, her face covered in Madoka's juice.

Madoka pouted and pulled away for a second, leaving Homura scared out of her wits. She didn't go too far, did she? Madoka pouted. "No fair, Homura!" she cried. "You've stripped me down, but you still have all your clothes on! Homura smiled wickedly at Madoka. Would you like to do the honors? She asked as Madoka's eyes widened. "Y-yes!" Madoka shouted in excitement. "I'd love to, Homura-chan!"

Madoka pointed to Homura. "Now, close your eyes," She instructed. Homura obeyed, feeling her clit wiggle in excitement. She was about to be violated by an angel~!! She could feel Madoka ripping off her clothes, and pulling down her panties without the second thought. Then, she felt Madoka's soft lips on her body, kissing her up and down, her hands playing with her breasts. Madoka was feeling up her clit now, and Homura couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer. Homura's juices went squirting out, and the feel of her juices made Madoka's squirt out as well.

Homura leaped down and pinned Homura to the bed like a lion pinning down their prey. By now, they were both a mess of cum and completely naked. Homura began to hungrily eat up the juices, while Madoka used her free hand to finger Homura, getting shot in the face with cum herself. "Ah-AH!" She exclaimed as it was covering her face, but she loved every minute of it. Homura sat up, and Madoka took the opportunity to pin Homura down, much to Homura's surprise.

She was about to be eaten out by this pure angel!!

Madoka has never done anything like this before, so to be safe, she tried imitating what Homura had done to her earlier. She licked up the inside of Homura's clit, lapping up the cum like a cat laps up milk. Then, she kissed up Homura's upper thighs, worshipping the body of the dark haired girl in front of her. She contiued to explore Homura's pussy with her tongue until the unsuspecting girl was hit by a sudden rush of juice, and it was all over Madoka's face. 

By now, Homura and Madoka were going at each other like crazy, and juice was spurting, tongues were licking, and legs were opened. It went on for two hours. Homura was moaning like crazy, and a few of the neighbors began to complain.  
'Homura," Madoka whinned. "We can't let people find out... my mom will kill me!"

'sucks to be them,' Homura thought as she continued to be eaten out by the pure girl. "They must be jealous~" she assured to madoka. "But your right, we should probably get some sleep."  
They put on their pajamas and went to sleep, hand - in - hand.   
It was everything Homura ever dreamed, and Madoka's legs were sore the next day from all the action.

"did you have fun at your friends house madoka?" Junko asked the next day.   
Madoka and Homura glanced at each other, then Madoka said "Yes! It was the best night ever~"


End file.
